


A calm evening

by b10f3m4l3



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b10f3m4l3/pseuds/b10f3m4l3
Summary: The words spoken when Caramelinda and Lazuli Rocks were the happiest they've ever been.
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Kudos: 9





	A calm evening

**Author's Note:**

> this is for caro kjhghjkl

The sun was low in the Candian sky, twinkling beams of orange light blushed pink on cotton candy clouds that hung static in the ether as if they hadn’t a care in the world. No wind blew, but the bustling of the villages had died down, and faint, slow festival music made its way to the castle, drifting around the warm, unwalked halls. The crops had been watered, the soldiers trained. The day was done and all was content with the world. 

Caramelinda curled on a blue silk couch in one of the castle’s many lounges, her lace-hemmed pink dress hitched up around her thighs as she basked in the warm half-light that spilled through the window. She felt calm. Her breathing was soft and steady, her eyes were gently closed. It was peaceful.

The door creaked open, and softly shut. Cara heard shuffling across the floor, and then a weight, sitting on the couch with her. 

She opened her eyes.

“Hello, Caramelinda,” said the love of her life, speaking so softly that her voice was barely a whisper, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, you just looked so beautiful, lying there.”

Lazuli Rocks smiled at her wife, filling Caramelinda’s heart with joy. Cara’s brown eyes met her lover’s blue, and they shared a longing stare. Lazuli wasn’t in her normal arcane robe, but instead donned a white fluffy nightdress. Caramelinda noticed that it was one of hers, not Lazuli's. It drifted gently around her wife's calves, and Cara felt glad that the two women were so close, so in love, that the lines between "mine" and "yours" became blurred, that some things were "ours", that it was a given that Cara would share. The openness of her heart represented in the openness of her closet. 

Cara sat up slowly, and rested her head on her lovers shoulder. The room was orange from the light of the sunset, and Lazuli’s blue braids looked more violet in the slowly darkening golden light.

“You’re wearing my dress.”

Lazuli looked surprised. “I-I’m sorry, I-”

“No, dearest, it’s okay,” Caramelinda spoke softly, her tone calm and full of warmth, “I like it, you look beautiful, I love you.”

Lazulis shoulders rose and fell with her breaths, it was rhythmic and slow, it was nice. 

“Thank you, my sweetheart, I think I look nice too.” Lazuli said, adding an “I love you.” after a second of silence. 

The two lovers were so close, touching so domestically and so .. normally. Love, care, it was their daily routine, their lives. Each moment was bliss and there was no need to rush. 

Lazuli pulled out a dusty pink book of sucrosi spells and began to read, whispering the words under her breath. Caramelinda lay on her soft shoulder and listened, pointing out the odd word with long manicured nails and asking for a definition, though she didn’t care for magic all that much, she did love how Lazuli sounded when she explained things. The two women grew weary, but as the sun fell from the sky, stayed in their embrace. As it got dark, and cold, the heat from their bodies kept them warm, and the hum of the village music was replaced by the even more beautiful beat of each other’s hearts, the quietest of breathing and the small whispered “I love you”s that permeated through the night. The women could go to bed, but what would be the point. They were just as comfortable in each other's arms. They felt safe, in stillness with each other. They felt loved. They felt happy.


End file.
